A marine vessel hybrid propulsion system is known, for example, from DE 100 63 338 B4, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
WO02/47974 A1 discloses a marine vessel hybrid propulsion system having a variable-pitch propeller as a first propulsion unit, and having a main diesel engine and an electric motor as drive units for the first propulsion unit. The electric motor is switched on all the time and, in conjunction with the variable-pitch propeller, ensures that the main diesel engine is kept at an advantageous operating point. In addition, when the marine vessel is travelling at a given speed without any acceleration, the electric motor and the propeller are regulated such that the total fuel consumption for the main diesel engine and a diesel generator installation for production of electrical power for the electric motor is a minimum. The two drive units are therefore jointly and continuously mechanically coupled to the first propulsion unit, and also drive it jointly.
DE 101 11 910 A1 discloses a propulsion installation for marine vessels having two propellers which are arranged one behind the other and contrarotate as first propulsion units, and having a diesel engine and an electric motor as drive units, wherein the rear propeller is driven by a diesel engine, and the front propeller is driven by an electric motor. Each of the drive units is therefore mechanically coupled, or can be mechanically coupled, to just one first propulsion unit, in order to drive it.
DE 100 63 338 B4 discloses a marine vessel hybrid propulsion system having an electric motor and an internal combustion engine, which is in the form of a gas turbine, as drive units, which individually or jointly drive a propeller of a marine vessel depending on the requirement, for example the marine vessel speed. In this case, the internal combustion engine drives the propeller at high speeds, and the electric motor drives the propeller at low speeds. The two drive units can for this purpose be coupled to the propeller at least at times.
Hybrid propulsion systems such as these or similar hybrid propulsion systems, for example having two electric motors, one gas turbine and two propellers, will be used in the future in particular for navy vessels, such as frigates or corvettes, and on superyachts. Marine vessels such as these should on the one hand flexibly allow operation optimized to a specific operational situation. For example, there may be a requirement for marine vessel operation with emissions which are as low as possible in order to reduce the capability to detect the marine vessel, operation with a maximum acceleration capability in a battle situation, or operation in which the fuel consumption is as low as possible.
On the other hand, these marine vessels should be operated with a crew which is as small as possible. This is generally possible without any problems if the crew is not subject to external influences, such as time pressure. However, in the event of physical and/or psychological stress, for example in the event of a battle, this can lead to errors and therefore to the selection of operating states of the hybrid propulsion system which are not optimum for the currently envisaged purpose.